Iron Man (book)
Iron Man is the official novelization of the film of the same name. Synopsis Millionaire industrialist Tony Stark's genius for designing and building high-tech, ultra-destructive weapons for America's armed forces has inspired critics to dub him the modern-day Leonardo da Vinci–as well as "merchant of death," a moniker he embraces with cool arrogance. But when he's ambushed and kidnapped in the middle of a war zone, Stark comes face-to-face with his own mortality . . . and his true destiny. Now, thanks to him, enemy forces are about to meet their maker. And the world of warfare is about to meet its future–a weapon of mass destruction that walks and talks. When man and machine unite, it can only mean one thing: It’s time to stand ready or stand back–but don’t stand in the way, or else risk the mighty metallic fury of...IRON MAN. Differences between Book and Film *The book starts off with the idea that Tony Stark is bored, something not mentioned in the film. The book ends by stating he will never be bored again. *When in Las Vegas, Stark loses $3 million on a game of roulette but does not really care. This scene does appear on a deleted scene included on the film's DVD/Blu Ray releases however. *It is revealed that J.A.R.V.I.S. stands for Just. A. Really. Very. Intelligent. System. *The fact that Stark drinks quite a bit is more prominent. Both James Rhodes and Ho Yinsen mention that he drinks more than most men, but still seems unaffected. It is also stated that Howard Stark was an alcoholic. *Jimmy, the man who takes a picture with Stark in the HUMVEE, had a . Stark later notices that one of the terrorists is wearing the watch, angering Stark. When Stark escapes, the man is killed and Stark crushes the watch, since he is unable to pick it up due to the bulky suit. *When giving his "shopping list" to the terrorists, Stark throws in a washing machine. The washing machine served no purpose other than to distract the terrorists from the other stuff he was ordering, which if they had bothered to check would not have made a missile. Abu Bakaar eventually makes them do his laundry. The latter part of this scene was included as a deleted scene on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Box Set. *The book discusses what Rhodey and Pepper Potts were doing during Stark's captivity. Rhodey is forced to come back to the United States and eventually, Pepper convinces him to go back and search. Rhodey is ordered to stay in the States but talks his way into leading the search. *Stark thinks a lot about Potts during his captivity. *Potts cries on her way to pick up Stark at the airport. Happy Hogan notices and hands her a handkerchief, but says nothing. *The press conference where Stark promises to stop making military weaponry is filled with hundreds of reporters, not a small group. Also, they do not sit down. *It is explained that Stark went to see Rhodey in the hanger because he wanted Rhodey to man the suit. However, Stark realizes that Rhodey would do what the military wanted him to, which is the opposite of what Stark wants. Obadiah Stane later says that it is because Rhodey is part of "the war machine," hinting at his future persona. *The comical robot that sprays Stark with a fire extinguisher is not in the book at all. *During the Mark II test, it was Jarvis that turned off the power, not ice. One of his directives is to protect Stark's life. He had been so mesmerized by the moon that he failed to realize how high he was going. Jarvis was unable to reach him until the power went out. *Stark does not battle the Ten Rings right after the charity event. He instead throws a party at his house in Dubai and leaves from there during the fireworks, providing him with an alibi. This was shown on a deleted scene included on the film's DVD/Blu ray. *Iron Man does not get away from the F-22 Raptors. He is shot down with a missile and they believe him to be dead. *Potts does not catch Stark taking off his armor. After the F-22 battle he appears in Dubai house severely injured still in the armor. Stark refuses to go to the hospital when he returns to the states. *Raza mentions that he works for someone whose ring he wears, likely the Mandarin. Stane says that they shouldn't get him involved. Later, Obadiah Stane takes Raza's ring for unknown reasons. *How Potts first met Stark is detailed. She found a math mistake that Stark made. The nickname "Pepper" came from when she bluffed that she had pepper spray when security tried to have her taken away. It was then that she was made Stark's assistant. *Potts does not go to S.H.I.E.L.D. willingly as she does in the film. Agent Coulson believes that it is Stark, not Stane, selling weaponry to the Ten Rings and they must have let him go in exchange. When Potts tries to convince him that it was Stane, Phil Coulson has her taken in for questioning. *Before stealing the miniature Arc Reactor, Stane brings Stark a pizza and resignation letter stating that they could no longer work together. *Rhodey actually tries to put on the Mark II suit but his head is too big for the helmet. *Stane is called Iron Monger throughout the finale while it was only used once in the film and not in a direct reference to Stane. *Rhodey actually drives Stark's Audi into the Iron Monger saving Stark's life and smashing his car. *Iron Man never takes Iron Monger into the upper atmosphere. Iron Man instead gets away when Iron Monger is in a bus explosion. This scene was included on a deleted scene on the film's DVD/Blu ray. *The large Arc Eeactor was damaged in the fight between Iron Man and Iron Monger. Potts' actions were not to defeat Stane at Stark's order, but to release energy before an explosion destroyed entire Los Angeles. Using the energy release to defeat Stane was an afterthought. *The book makes direct references to the song. Stark even plays the song while in his suit during his attack in Yinsen's village. *Nick Fury's scene is not in the book. This was perhaps to keep the scene a secret. Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes *Happy Hogan *Ho Yinsen *Jimmy *Raza *Abu Bakaar *Howard Stark *Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Mandarin (mentioned) References Category:Iron Man (film) Merchandise Category:Books